Present
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: “I got him for you.. so you wouldn't be so lonely when I'm at work. And because we have been going out for an exact year, have we not?” Mild Creek. One-shot.


Title: Present.

Rating: T for slight yaoi. Male on male.

Pairing: Mild Creek. |Tweek and Craig.|

Author's Note: I don't own Craig or Tweek.. or South Park... damn..

Another on of my Creek fics. This one was just randomly in my mind. I thought this would be adorable. I'm sorry if it sucks, this story was kind of rushed, lol. Enjoy.~

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Tweekers," Craig paused, peeking his head around the corner of the living room.

Tweek glanced up, his brilliant blue colored hues locking with Craig's gaze. He smiled softly, a bit twitchy as he took a sip of a nice warm cup of.. of course, coffee. He placed it aside on a small table by the couch, then tilted his head a bit. "What is it," He twitched. "Craig?"

It had been about a year since they started dating, and Craig was able to get a job to where he could afford to pay for him and Tweek to stay in a small condo on the other side of town. It was rather cozy in Tweek's mind, seeing as how he could just sit there peacefully and drink his coffee all day long if he wished to. He knew he would eventually have to get a job to to end up helping Craig out, but the raven haired male insisted that he'd take a few months break. After all, it was a stressful time in high school for Tweek, and now that they were out a few weeks ago, this was perfect.

"I got something for you.. Well.. us really." Craig smiled softly. He was still around the corner, and wouldn't come over to the couch, which made the twitchy blond rather curious.

Tweek slowly stood up and stared over at him, blinking. "What is it?"

Before the blond knew it, Craig had let go of something around the corner, as it came running on all four small little pads and jumping up onto Tweek legs which made him sit back onto the couch out of reaction. The small creature jumped up onto his lap and started to lick his face, paws on his shoulders.

Craig laughed as he came around the corner, hands in his pockets.

"C-Craig! Is this what I think it is!?" Tweek laughed, twitching a bit as he grasped the small puppy around the waist, pulling it away so he could get a look at it. The puppy's brilliant sky blue eyes pierced into Tweek's.

A small Siberian Husky mix.

"He's a Husky mixed with a Shetland Sheepdog. Isn't he adorable?" Craig asked, sitting next to the blond on the couch.

The small puppy let out a high pitched bark, it's tail wagging as it tilted it's head.

Tweek gave off a soft laugh, hugging the small creature close to him. He felt the little puppy's paw with his left hand, the puppy darting his tongue out at Tweek's face to lick him again.

"I got him for you.. so you wouldn't be so lonely when I'm at work. And because we have been going out for an exact year, have we not?" He grinned slightly as Tweek looked up at him, nodding and smiling.

Tweek's hues widened a bit after hearing something over to his left side, and when he looked over, the dog seemed to be..

"Agh! My coffee!" It was drinking out of Tweek's coffee cup.

Craig let out a loud laugh, "Don't let him get addicted to that shit too, now." He reached forward to grasp Tweek's face, making him face him. "Love ya, Tweekers." He kissed the blond on the lips softly before pulling away and reaching for the dog, petting him behind the ears.

The dog let out a happy and loud yip, turning around to suddenly lay itself upon Tweek's lap. The blond smiled softly once again, petting him on the head.

"Name him." The raven haired male muttered.

"Ngh..! What?But you got him!" Tweek blurted out.

"Yes, but I got him for you." He snorted in return, grinning.

"Well.. you know I'm not really, agh! Good with names!" He twitched and shuddered slightly, the puppy letting out a loud yawn and placing it's head between his paws and closing his eyes. Tweek glanced down at the grayish colored puppy, noting it's patches of light brown around the left ear and right back paw; also noting the brilliant gray colored patch that ran along the back of his head to the back of his tail, just like a regular husky would have. "I'll name him..." He thought once again, glancing over to Craig and smiling softly.

"I'll name him Ciel." A unique name in his mind. "Ciel is French for sky.. and look at his eyes.. they were blue." He smiled, his cheeks flushing a bit as he said this.

Craig grinned and nodded, placing his arm around Tweek's waist. "Ciel is it." He eyed the small puppy in Tweek's lap as it twitched it's foot just ever so lightly, probably dreaming..


End file.
